


Paperwork

by kenobisbitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobisbitch/pseuds/kenobisbitch
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Paperwork

Your boots echo as you make your way down the cold, empty hallway. You were a budding figure in the rebellion, and trying to make a name for yourself in politics. But today, you had to meet with Emperor Kenobi to discuss a few negotiations.   
You finally made it to the large door, guarded with the royal guards on each side. You showed your identification and they stepped aside, allowing you into the throne room.   
"Emperor Kenobi." You stood firm as the door closed behind you. He glanced up at you, removing his hood, yellow eyes glowing.   
"Madame Y/N."  
"I've been sent by Senator Amidala to discuss a few things with you about the trade federation and its ties to Naboo."   
"And she sent you?"  
You bite your tongue, trying not to let it anger you. He loved to make you furious, sometimes to the point of tears. You hated when Padmé sent you here but you were a smooth talker, after all.   
"Yes sir."   
He stands up and gestures to a table in the corner of the room. You follow him over and lay a few folders out before taking a seat across from him.   
-  
"Senator Amidala makes some good points in these proposals, I just don't know if I care enough."   
"Emperor Kenobi you must agree th-" He holds his hand up to silence you.   
"Why do you talk so much?"  
"Because I wanna see some improvements for my people!"  
"And I wanna see your pretty little lips wrapped around my cock but here we are."  
You freeze, staring at anything but him. You hear him laugh and he stands up, going back over to his throne and taking a seat. "I'll be over here."  
Anxiety knots your stomach. Why would he say that? You don't even want to turn around, but nevertheless, you do. He stares at you and you walk over and stand in front of him, clearing your throat. "I guess I'll be leaving now.''  
"Excuse me? Get on your knees to speak to me. I'm your superior.''  
You're slightly taken aback but do as he says and get on your knees.   
"So obedient. Such a good girl."   
Something tugs at your chest and you realize he's using the force to bring you to him. It starts to scoot you but you stop yourself, trying to stand but he holds his hand out.  
"I'm in control right now. Stop resisting."   
You listen and he slides you over in front of him on your knees. He puts a finger under your chin and pulls you to your feet, and pats his lap. Your cheeks burn as you straddle his waist and feel his cock press against you. He hisses at the contact, but freezes.  
"Before anything else, is this ok?" He asks, with more sincerity than you've ever heard.  
"Why are you asking me that?''  
"Just because I'm a sith doesn't mean I would do stuff to you without asking."  
His answer surprises you but you respond by brushing the hair out of his eyes and kissing him.   
He squeezes your ass as you moan into his lips, grinding against his crotch. He pulls away. "Take your clothes off."  
You stand up and undress slowly. His eyes dont leave your body as you remove the layers and layers of fabric.   
"Come sit on my thigh.''   
You go over and sit on his thigh but he tsks, gently placing his hands on your thighs and moving them to either side of his thigh. Your clit makes contact with his tight leather pants and for the first time you noticed they're ribbed. You look at him for permission and he nods. You're wet enough to create traction as you start to grind your hips against his thigh. You close your eyes as pleasure soars through your body at the contact. You don't really get a lot of action these days.   
He smiles as he watches you snap your hips against his thighs and leans forward, placing his lips on your neck. He kisses from your shoulder to your earlobe and then places his lips at your ear, "Imagine if Senator Amidala could see you now, naked, vulnerable, riding the thigh of the most evil man in the galaxy. How's that gonna look on your resumé to be her right hand man?" You try to answer, but struggle to form words. You wrap your arms around his neck and he nips at the skin below your ear.   
"Emperor, I'm gonna cu- I'm gonna cum!" You shout. He grabs your hips and pulls you off of his thigh, killing your high. "No you're not." He smirks. You whimper and he looks at the wet spot on his thigh. "I'm sorry, I can't let you off that easy. Literally."   
He stands up and you step aside as he kicks his boots off and undresses himself. You marvel over his body as he goes back over and sits on the throne, spreading his legs.  
"Come here and suck daddy's cock like a good girl and maybe I'll let you cum."  
You pad over and drop to your knees in front of him, wasting no time licking up his shaft. You wrap your mouth around his head, swirling your tongue before going lower. You take all of him in, nose tickled by his pubic hair as you hollow your cheeks and start to bob your head. "Kriff baby you know what you're doing." He says as he tangles his hands in your hair.  
You take your mouth off his cock, replacing it with your hands as you move a little lower to his balls.   
You breathe hot air on them and attach your lips, slowly sucking on them as you pump him furiously.  
"Fuck baby, oh fuck, I'm gonna come. Gonna blow my load all down that little throat of yours."  
You glance up at him with innocent eyes as you put your mouth back on his dick. He tightens his grip on your hair and you feel his balls twitch.   
"I'm gonna cum, fuck!" He exclaims. You pull your mouth off of him and smirk at him.   
"No you're not."  
His chest heaves as he stares at you in bewilderment. "What are you doing?!"  
"You're not the only one who can play that game, Kenobi." He furrows his eyebrows and stares at you before grabbing your hips, laying you on your stomach across his lap.   
You yelp as his hand makes contact with your ass.   
"Shut up!"  
Your teeth sink into his thigh as he spanks you, body riddled with both pain and pleasure. His cock is pressing into your stomach and you could explode just from this.  
After a minute he rubs your ass, indicating that he's stopped. You look up at him and waste no time to straddle him again and sink down on his cock. He throws his head back and digs his nails into your thighs as you ride him. Your eyes roll back into your head as his cock hits every last inch of you and you run your hands up his chest.   
"Come on baby, help daddy fill you up. Doing so good. Dont stop." He mumbles and you press your lips against his. He bites down on your lip and you pull away, crying out in pleasure. His large, calloused hands make their way to your breasts where he twists and pinches your nipples. "You've got the most perfect little tits in the whole galaxy."   
You let out an exasperated laugh and grab his shoulders. He leans forward and buries his face into your neck again.   
"Daddy I'm close." You whimper.  
"That's ok baby, me too. Just let it happen.'' He whispers against your neck. You feel your stomach coil and your toes curl and before you know it you're screaming out in pleasure. "That's it baby girl, scream over daddy's cock. You love it don't you?"   
You try to respond but throw your head back as bliss washes over you. The sight makes him spill into you, spitting a line of profanities as he does so. You bounce on his cock a few more times and once your high is over, remove yourself and sit on his lap.   
Suddenly you look at him and see him in a different light. Maybe a little less evil, and a hell of a lot hotter. Maybe its the euphoria, or he's playing mind games with you, but something about this moment makes you never want to leave this spot.   
"Should we get back to that paperwork?" He mumbles against your neck.   
You respond by wrapping your arms and legs around his torso, resting your head against his chest. He chuckles and slowly strokes your back.   
You both jump as the door to the throne room opens.  
"Emperor Kenobi, it should not- Oh maker! Oh, oh no!"   
You turn to see Senator Amidala with her hand over her mouth in horror. Before you can say anything she turns and runs out of the room.   
You look back at Obi-Wan, who shakes his head.   
"Now how is that going to look on your resumé?"


End file.
